One Piece: The Change of an Era
by Raeker
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Luffy, at the tender age of seven, was taken away to be sold as a slave. Will he see Ace and Sabo again? And if he will, will he still be the same? Through torture and pain he will meet new friends, enemies and (future) lovers. However, will he return with his sanity intact? Rated M just to be safe. Possible Dark-themed scenes. Dark Luffy. Kid Luffy. OOC Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**27-9-2015**

**In the end, I've decided to, indeed, drop the story. This has been coming for a long long time. Now, I'm actually working on a remake, which, at the time you're reading this, is probably on my profile. Just click on my name and you'll find it. It's called **_Darkness Transcending_. **This story will actually stay on here, simply because this is my first story and honestly, I love how I have progressed in writing. It isn't good, in my opinion, but a lot of people like it, so yeah. Have fun and stuff!**

**_Author's Note 2-7-2015_**

**So, I just want to say that this story is not… amazing. The general public will 'probably' enjoy it, as I have been getting great responses from a lot of people. However, I usually read these stories from a critical point of view, and I personally (right now) only like the last chapter, chapter 10. Chapters 1-9 are also good, but, just as a warning, Luffy is extremely OOC and a lot of stuff doesn't even make a lot of sense… I am planning on somehow explaining Luffy's OOCness, but still, some stuff just can't be explained that way.**

**Now, chapters 1-9 will take around an hour, depending on how fast you read. I personally do recommend reading through them, as they do get better with each chapter.**

**At some point, I might rewrite all of this, but… not yet, anyway.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story! Like I said, most people do like it, so it should be fine… I'm just trying to get the critical people's attention as well, as I'm sure they exist, but since they don't _read_ my story, they can't tell me how terrible it is either.**

**So yeah, have a good reading time… thing :D**

_**A/N**_

**Hey guys. This is my first story on fanfiction, and also the first English story I've ever made. I'm Dutch, so there may be a few grammar mistakes here and there. Anyway, I've tried my best, and I hope you guys like it. Right now there isn't a lot of action, I'm just trying to introduce you all to the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Luffy! Luffy!" I open my eyes. What's happened? Why am I on a boat? And why aren't Ace and Sabo on it? They're on the beach, screaming and waving. Ow. My head hurts. It's like I've been hit by a big stick. And in fact, I probably have. I try to remember what has happened. Last thing I remember was that me, Sabo and Ace were sleeping in our treehouse. Then I heard some strange voices, something about "Remember, just take the kid. He's worth more than he looks, or so I heard". But I'm not too sure if I heard it correctly. I'm not exactly what you would call a 'light sleeper'. I may just have dreamt that. Anyway, I assume they climbed the ladder and hit us all on the head. Or perhaps just me. 'I assume'. What? What's wrong with me today, using fancy words I barely even know. And I haven't thought this much since… well, a long time. I would almost think I fell on my head, because a stick wouldn't be able to cause THIS much damage. Unless it was a really big stick, which would mean these guys are probably very strong.

I look around, Ace and Sabo long gone. I've cried, yeah. They are my brothers, and I will probably never see them again. I wonder if Gramps will hate it that I'm gone. No, he'd probably blame me for all this. He'd say something about me not having trained enough, and that a real marine would never be caught while sleeping. Pff, it's not even like I WANT to become a marine. I'd have to follow someone's orders, which isn't exactly my forte. No, pirates are a lot better. You can have adventure after adventure, discover lost treasures and beat guys like the ones that have me tied up on their ship. Yeah. Tied up. They probably don't know how to deal with Devil Fruit Users. Or they think I'm too weak to escape. They're most likely right anyway. I haven't tried to escape yet, I've been thinking too much for that. I haven't seen any other ship around, so it's not like I can go anywhere.

The guys, yeah all men, are probably pirates. I've seen pirates in the past, but these guys don't even closely resemble Shanks and his crew. They laugh every once in a while, but not like Shanks. Shanks would laugh because he's with friends having fun. These guys are laughing for… well whatever reason they're laughing for. Their flag is just a plain Jolly Roger, nothing added to it. I don't think they have a name for their crew either. Or their ship. The only guy I've taken note of is their captain, Tagur Kingshair. I don't exactly find his hair very 'king' like, but ah well. I don't necessarily look like a monkey either. Or do I? When was the last time I've looked in the mirror…? I can't remember.

I overheard one of the pirates saying something about the 'Grand Line'.Shanks told me it's a really dangerous sea, so I can't help but be a bit scared. But these guys look like they have been in more than just a few drunken brawls, so I'm sure I'll be fine. The only real thing I'm worried about is what will happen when we arrive to our final destination. I am certain they haven't simply taken me just so I can see how nice the sea looks while I'm tied to a pole.

None of the pirates have even tried speaking to me yet. They act like I'm not even there. We have been sailing for many hours now, I'm not too sure how many. It's been around 30 minutes since the sun has risen, and I am starting to get hungry. Some of the men have looked at me though. Some with disgust, others with fear – probably because they are afraid that the rumors of Devil Fruit Users being actual devils are true. Some of them have just been checking up on me to see if I haven't tried to escape yet. And to be honest, no I still haven't tried. And if I won't get any food anytime soon, I will probably be too hungry to even think of escaping.

**End of chapter 1**

_**A/N**_

**So yeah. That was the first chapter. Please review and stuff. I'm really curious to see if people think it's good. Also, for those wondering, yes the pirate's name was completely made up. No refference to anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

**Hey guys! Here is my second chapter! 24 hours, 82 views, 2 reviews, 2 followers and 1 favorite after my first chapter, the second one is out! Anyway, I can already promise that this story will be very long. First of all, writing it takes a lot of time. This chapter took me 2 hours, and the first one took me about 1 hour. And this isn't even that long. I will do one or two more chapters about the pirate ship, or atleast that's the plan. Anyway, I'm glad a lot of people like it ^^**

**Review answers:**

_**Lufna:**_** I don't speak French xD Luckily my good friend Google Translate does! Je suis heureux que vous avez aimé! Voici plus :3**

**_mireee3D2Y: _Thank you! If you liked the first chapter, I am sure you'll like this one as well! (or hope anyway)**

**Chapter 2**

I'm not too sure how many hours passed since I realized I was very hungry. I kind of dozed off. The warmth of the sun combined with the smell of fresh ingredients and cooking meat coming from the kitchen made me very sleepy. At first I tried to stay awake, but I hadn't slept for all the time I was on this ship. In fact, the food still isn't here. I swear I could smell cooking meat hours before, but perhaps it was for the crew and not for me. They will probably only feed me enough to barely stay alive. Or perhaps less time progressed than I thought.

For the first time since I was forced on this journey, someone finally walked up to me. And he had food. "There. Eat it quickly so I can leave. I need to make sure you eat everything." The man said while handing me a plate of food. The food, while not amazing, looked better than what you would expect for a prisoner. There was a piece of well done meat, and some stuff that looked a lot like broccoli. I thought that the most I would eat would be a small bowl of rice. "Why am I on this ship?" I ask the man. The man had blond hair, wore nothing to cover his bare, ripped torso and wore black shorts. He snickered. "Just eat. We have a long journey ahead of us, and I don't have all day." I wasn't too sure if I should continue asking questions. He didn't look too happy, and I don't want to annoy him any further. After I was done eating the food, I realized I really needed to go pee. The man had already grabbed my plate to leave, not even looking at me. "Eh… I really need to go" The man looked back at me. "Well why don't you?" "I can't pee here! I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore." The man didn't make any efforts to hide his grin. "Well that's your problem, isn't it?" With that he left.

I can't do it. I just can't. It's literally killing me. I need to pee, and I just can't make myself do it. I look around to see the man, who, even though he wasn't very nice, is the only man here who I really 'trust'. I couldn't see him. I even tried calling out to some of the nicer looking people, but they just ignored me. While looking around, I realized that the sails weren't up. But we were definitely moving. I wondered how that was possible, as this ship didn't have any kind of rudders. Also that would make a lot of sound, of which there wasn't any. The only things I can hear are the sounds of the ocean, the ship and some cows. Or wait, scrap that. A cow. It's a well known fact that ships always take fresh meat with them, even though it are usually chickens. It is strange though that they decided that one cow was enough. Perhaps they've already eaten the rest, and they will restock at the closest village. But still, it's strange. This cow sounds bigger and louder than any other cow I've ever heard. I, obviously, have never actually heard a cow on the ocean, so that might be the reason.

I did pee on the end. It hurt so much even my subconscious couldn't stop my bladder. I was drenched in my own pee and sweat. I had been sitting in the sun without the ability to even move. My face was probably burned, and even though I love getting a tan, this was really too much. I tried to just breath through my mouth so I didn't need to smell my own stink, but this was really too much. I started to hear screaming. I wanted the screaming to stop, but it only grew louder and louder. After about a minute when a lot of the pirates ran at me I realized that _I_ was the one screaming

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" The Captain came out of his cabin, clearly angry. The blond haired man came out after him, also with a look on his face that obviously showed that whoever was screaming was going to regret ever stepping onboard on this ship. I have to admit I am surprised that I didn't lose it before. I lost my home, my family and possibly also my future. But I got over that quickly. No, apparently it was me smelling bad, even though I have definitely smelled worse in the past, that made me lose my calm. I was covered in sweat, tears, pee and I think also blood. I for some reason have a nosebleed. I have never had one before, but Ace did once. Sabo hit him on his nose, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was actually crying because of the pain. I was laughing at him, which made him angry at me. Sabo had to get Ace of me so he wouldn't tear my eyes out. In the end we just laughed and ate the crocodile we killed a few hours before.

The thought of my lost brothers made me cry and scream even louder. "YOU!" Captain Kingshair grabbed me by the collar. He tried to lift me up, but since I was stuck to the pole he threw me back on the ground. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice him getting close to me. His face was red with anger. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE NOISE ON MY SHIP!" I, not knowing how to respond, cried even louder, making him more angry then he already was. "WE FED YOU BETTER FOOD THAN YOU WOULD PROBABLY GET ON ANY OTHER SHIP! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?!" He pauses for a second, as if he really thought I would answer. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU WILL MAKE US MILLIONS! IT'S REALLY RARE TO FIND CHILDREN WHO HAVE EATEN DEVIL FRUITS! THE ADULTS ARE TOO STRONG TO CAPTURE! AND IF WE DON'T TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU, WE MIGHT MAKE ONE OR TWO MILLION BELI LESS! SO SHUT UP, OR WE WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU!" I was still crying. His speech about hurting and selling me didn't exactly help. "I-I miss m-my brot-brothers!" I cried. "Brothers?" He looked surprised. "BROTHERS?!" He turns around to one of his henchmen, who clearly seemed to be afraid of the angry captain. The captain looked at them for a minute, trying to calm down before speaking to his men "Can you please inform me why this kid has brothers?" Even though he didn't scream, he talked with a voice that clearly meant that whomever didn't inform him of this fact was going to regret it. "What you told me was that he had no family. He had a few friends, but he would _surely_ get over that." One of his men spoke up. "We-well sir, our sources clearly stated that he was living in the jungle with his friends. They never said anything about brothers, an-" "I DON'T CARE!" Said the captain, clearly angry again. "WHAT I EXPECTED WAS A KID WITH NO FAMILY OR ANYONE ELSE HE WOULD REALLY MISS! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH A CRY BABY LIKE HIM!" The captain was really angry. I finally started to calm down, as the captain threw his anger at someone other than me. I gathered the little courage I had, and spoke up. "I will shut up if you give me a bath and a place to pee and sleep!" I sounded a lot more confident than I actually was. The captain looked at me, again, and I started to regret saying that. "So, the cry baby thinks he's actually a tough guy, huh?" He started mocking me. Normally I would speak back, saying something stupid, even in these circumstances. But I didn't. My heart was beating so hard I was sure my blood pour out of somewhere in my body. "Very well. You will get a cell, where you can sleep on the hay. "You," he pointed to the blond man "untie him and get him to his cell. And," he turned back to me "if _you_ ever speak to me like that again, I will make sure that that cute face of yours will disappear and never come back"

**End of chapter 2**

_**A/N**_

**Yeah, that's Mohmoo :3 I suppose these guys left him near Fishman Island and Arlong found him... but I'm not too sure whether or not the years are correct... This is Luffy 12 years ago, and I think if I remember correctly Arlong left to East Blue around 13 years ago...? Ah well, I'm not too sure.**

**Anyway, I have a question for you all. Who should the blond man be? I really hate making OOC characters, but I did it with Luffy because I had to. Anyway, he has to be blonde (obviously) and he can't be Sabo. If you guys can't think of anyone either (no, I won't do Sanji), I'll just make my own character**

**So yeah, I hope you all like it. These things _won't _be daily. This is just a coincidence (and I'm very exited to continue this story)**


	3. Chapter 3 NEW

**_NEW A/N_**

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry and, well sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't post a new chapter last Friday like I said I would. First I watched some TV, and later I felt really down because of personal reasons. The personal reasons became even worse today, but I pushed through so I could post this new chapter for you guys. I'm also sorry that I posted a chapter I wasn't actually _happy_ with. I didn't like it when I was writing it and I hated it even more when I actually reread it online. So yeah, sorry**

**Anyway, I changed the whole beginning. The end-part is the same, with a few tweaks here and there.**

**New reviews  
**

_**Analanat:**_** Is one day and a few hours soon enough for you?**

**_OLD A/N_**

**Well, guys, here is the next chapter. I will try to post a new chapter every day (I'm just loving this so much) around 9 P.M. GMT+1. ****Anyway, thank you all for loving my story!**

**(New) Review answers Chapter 1**

_**Guest: **_**Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Review answers Chapter 2**

**_Guest: _****I don't know... I don't think Hawkins really fits in this story, sorry**

**_Lufna: _****Wow. I wish I had thought about that. Bellamy is perfect, as he already has a relationship with Luffy where he hates him at first but likes him later on. It's perfect!**

**_mireee3D2Y: _****I can't wait either! It's going to be awesome! It will take a few more chapters though**

**I forgot to add disclaimers in the last two chapters. I hope you all and Oda can forgive me :3**

**Disclaimer: ****I Do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story**

**Chapter 3**

The blonde literally pushed me in my cell. I am made of rubber, so it didn't hurt. But I realized something. All the time that I was on this ship I've thought about many things. I've thought about what Sabo and Ace are doing, I've thought about Dadan. But I haven't thought about my straw hat. My treasure. My straw hat isn't here. I haven't had it since I boarded the ship. "Wait!" The blonde was walking away, but stopped after I called out for him. "What?" "Well, I was thinking if I could have my straw hat." "Straw hat?" The man said, confused. "Yeah, my straw hat. I had it on me while I was sleeping, so you must have it. Right?" It has only been a few months since I got that hat, but there have been few moments where I didn't have it on my head. I would almost say that my hat is my best friend, and, on this ship, it probably is. If they have it anyway. "Oh, your _straw hat_. I don't have it. Sarkies kept it as his trophy. Perhaps if you ask _real_ nicely he will give it back." The way the blonde said that, I'd doubt it would really be that easy. Perhaps I should steal it back sometime, but for that I would need access to the rest of the ship. Which is a luxury I don't have for now. But, the thought that my hat is somewhere within my reach is already enough to satisfy my needs. I am, of course, still drenched in sweat, pee, blood and who knows what more, but I do feel better now. In fact, I think I might even feel a bit happy.

The happiness didn't last very long. The captain's threat still echoed within my mind, I couldn't help but be scared. I'm not the one in power here. He is. I'm no king, I don't deserve this treatment. The only reason I'm not still tied to that pole is because I will make him money. Lots of money. Now I do at least now my purpose on this ship, so that's good. But I don't think me being sold is exactly within my interests. Ace, Sabo, Dadan, Gramps… all of them are good people. I mean, Ace can be an idiot, Sabo can be very secretive, Dadan is a mountain bandits – and I HATE mountain bandits – and Gramps has hit me so hard in the past I am very sure my brain is jelly now. But they are still good people. They just want what's the best for me. Becoming a marine is not exactly best for me – I hate having to deal with people that think they're better than me – but he just wants me to have a good future. A future that I would hate, but still. A future. Not that it matters right now. I probably don't have a future anymore. Or well, not one that I will like.

Ace, Sabo, I hate them. I do. I hate them from the bottom of my heart. Why didn't they stop the pirates? Why didn't they keep me safe? Why didn't they protect me? Why didn't they come after me? Why? Why? Why? I hate them. But, no matter how much I hate them, why do I still miss them? I. Hate. Them. Why do I miss them if I hate them? That doesn't make sense. Why can't I just hate them and forget. Forget they have ever even existed. Forget all the adventures we've had together. If I forget about them, everything will be fine. I mean, it won't save me, but I don't have to cry. I don't have to cry because I miss Ace. I don't have to cry because I miss Sabo. If I don't remember them, I won't have to cry about them. Problem solved. The captain won't hate it, because I won't cry. And everybody will be happy. Alright, _I_ won't be happy. But happiness isn't going to get me of this ship. Happiness won't save me if one of the pirates points a gun to my head. Happiness won't save me if I am about to starve to death. It won't. I would die, and that would be it. I would probably die crying, tears coming out of my eyes because I wouldn't see Ace or Sabo ever again. But if I don't remember them, that problem wouldn't exist. I could be calm, consider the actions I could take and help myself that way. Or I would still be scared and wouldn't be able to do anything. But at least I wouldn't cry.

Forget. Forget. Forget. Forget. That is what's going through my head right now. I am sure, absolutely sure, that if I keep repeating that, I will forget. Forget about everything. Forget about everything I've ever done together with Ace and Sabo. Forget about the things that have happened. Forget about the things I would miss. Like that rat we used to have. We found him in our treehouse. We forgot to feed him though, so he died. Or well, we didn't forget, we just didn't know what rats eat. We tried crocodile meat, but he didn't want it. We tried bear meat, but he didn't want it. We tri- wait, I should forget. Not remember. Remembering is not a good thing for me right now. The only things I should remember are my name and my goal. Nothing else matters. My past doesn't matter. Ace, Sabo, Dadan… it's best to just forget about them completely.

Forgetting someone is not easy. Very difficult, even. I can easily forget what I've eaten yesterday and the name of someone I just met. But I don't try to forget with those. I don't try to forget the name of captain Whatshisface. I don't try to forget things. But now that I do, I realize it isn't working. I can't forcefully forget about Ace and Sabo. I can't just forget all about my past, even though I really want to. I want to. I want to forget. I want to hate them. But I just can't.

I open my eyes. Apparently I fell asleep. The blonde looks angry, clearly not liking the fact he had to wake me up. "Didn't you want to take a bath?" Bath? Oh yeah, I still smell terrible. The blonde is waiting at the door of my cell. "Hurry up, I don't have all day" I follow him. The ship, while not huge, is bigger than I originally thought. I think there are around 20-30 people on this ship. I have no idea whether they all have different duties, or if they're just there to scrub the deck. The blonde opens a door. Inside is a small bathroom. There's a bath, and… well that's it really. There's almost no room to change. "I'll wait here. Be done in ten minutes" As he closed the door, I take a better look at the bath. It wasn't big, perhaps big enough for three grown men. I quickly take of my clothes, which are also ruined at this point, to make sure I can enjoy it as long as possible. The water is a bit too warm, but it isn't that bad when you get used to it.

After a little more than ten minutes the man knocks loudly on the door. "GET OUT NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU" I quickly get out of the bath and look at my clothes. They're shredded, dirty and I can still smell the pee. "I don't have any clothes to put on" I look at them with disgust. I have changed a lot since I got on this ship. I think more, and I make less stupid remarks. I'm still not too sure why… perhaps the thought of having lost my family has done it, but I honestly have no idea. But I have also become neater. Sure, I would never wear clothes drenched in pee, but I never cared about them being torn. "It doesn't matter. This bath is only for this once. You'll need to wear your shorts, but you can leave the shirt if you really hate to wear it. You'll not get anything new though." The man seems to have calmed down, as he speaks in a much softer voice than before.

I can't say that I'm surprised that I have to wear my shorts. They don't care if I smell bad, they just don't want me to be in a bad condition when we reach our destination. They would probably even whip me if they have to, as long as it isn't on my face. This bath was probably only to make me shut up. As I put on my shorts, the blonde asks me something. "Who's this Sabo guy anyway? You were talking about him in your sleep." Sabo. The boy I try to forget most. Ace could be annoying at times, but I still love him. But Sabo is definitely my 'favorite' brother. "Why would _you_ care?" "Forget it then" the blonde man said. Well, I just ruined what was probably my only chance to ever get a friend on board this ship. Great.

I decided to just leave the shirt in the bathroom. Even though I had to stick with my shorts, there was no way in Hell I would _ever_ wear that. The blonde escorts me back to my cell. Neither of us say anything on our way there. When we finally reach our cell, I mumble something. "What?" says the blonde. "Sabo is my brother" The blonde man just nods, still not saying anything in response. Once he closed the cell door, he asks me something. "What's your name?" I'm surprised at that question. Of course, they didn't know my name, yet, but I thought he would continue asking questions about Sabo. I think he didn't want to hurt my feelings any more than he already had. "It's Luffy" "Well then, Luffy. I'm Bellamy"

**_NEW A/N_**

**So yeah. Here's the new chapter 3! Chapter 4 will go up tommorow... hopefully.**

**Did you know that I lost like 350 views after I deleted the old two 'chapters'? Soooo close to a 1000... D:**

**_A/N_**

**I just thought it might have been a better idea for this story to take place a few years later, after Sabo was dead. That would make this conversation a lot more awkward, and also a lot more touching. Ah well, I instead came up with this other cool idea for Sabo :D Of course, the timing wouldn't be that good if I would have made the story after Sabo had died. It would mean Tiger saved the slaves a lot later, but it's fine anyway.  
****Tiger IS already going to be a few years later, by the way. I don't want to send Luffy to Mariejois at the age of 7. He will be a slave for 3 years before he'll be sold as a slave to the Celestial Dragons. Now he will be 10 when he gets sent there, but he would have been 13 if I would have done it the way I now want to do it. But I'll stick with what I have done, I don't feel like changing everything.**

**This chapter is now the longest chapter! Yaaaaay!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

**Hey, so here is chapter 4! Yay! It isn't as long as (the new) chapter 3, but this time I'm actually happy with what I have made. So yeah, read and stuff!**

**Reviews**

**No reviews! Please review more, so I know if I'm doing good! Even just a "cool story bro" is accepted! But I like the really long and boring ones too!**

******Disclaimer: ****I Do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story******

**Chapter 4**

I'm bored. Very bored. Just like I said, there's nothing to do. When I was tied to a pole I could at least still look around, but here there's only a small, barred window which shows the endless, blue sea. I instead spend my time doing push-ups, sit-ups, squats and all sorts of things. As there was nobody here to play with, I couldn't play any games. I still tried, though. But it didn't exactly work. I tried to count the amount of hay straws there were in my 'bed'. But I lost count around twenty, so I gave up. I wanted to know if I could stare at the sun for more than a minute, but I didn't even make it to five seconds. So basic exercises were the only thing I could do.

I also tried to see if I could learn a few moves using my powers. I can't even throw a punch. It hits, but there's not enough power. And the fact my fists are made out of rubber make it more suitable for a strange, uncomfortable couch than a tool in battle. But I still tried, and I was able to bear the slow passing of time. I could have sworn only an hour had passed since my bath, but at one point someone came in with my dinner. Or perhaps it was really only an hour that had passed, and it was already late by the time I had my bath. I did pass out before, so you never know.

Either way, this stranger came in with a plate of food. I didn't exactly make note of what he looked like, as my hunger took over. In fact, I didn't even look at what I was eating. This morning I was still in a shock, so I barely ate anything. But now that I've trained for what was at least an hour, I'm that hungry I could have eaten a horse. Only a few seconds after I ate the food, I blurt out "More please," without even giving it a second thought. The man was surprised, as he didn't expect me to eat a full plate of food with such ease. And me wanting even more made him both concerned and cautious. I have eaten a Devil Fruit, and, without knowing my real power, he didn't want to get on my bad side. "I will see if we have anything left, but don't count on it." He said, with a tone that would make little children have nightmares and pee themselves in bed.

As the man walked away, I noticed he left the cell door unlocked. I wasn't too sure whether we were near an island or another ship, but I wasn't going to leave this one chance for freedom I might ever have unanswered. I peeked around the corner of my cell door, to see if there was anyone nearby. As there wasn't, I slowly and steadily sneaked out of my cell. There was a long hallway on my left, and a door on my right that led right outside. The door had a window in it, and, when I looked through, I saw that we were still moving. Perhaps we were really close to an island, but I couldn't risk it. No escaping for me today. But, as this will most likely be my only real chance I'll ever have, I could probably try and steal a knife. If I remember correctly, the man from before went left. Which means the kitchen is that way. But, before, when we went to the bathroom, we also went left. It leads to the main deck, and there were a lot of people there. So if I don't want to be found, right would probably be the best way to go. But if I would go right, the chances of finding the kitchen, and so finding a knife, would be significantly lower.

As I know I don't have a lot of time, I risk it and go left. The hallway has quite a few doors, all with windows. Most of them look like cells, and a few appear to be storages. But none of them were kitchens. As I go through the main door at the end, I could swear everybody on the ship could hear my heart, pounding away in my chest. Perhaps I shouldn't have done this. I can still go back now, and nobody would even know I went out. Nobody will notice me, and nobody will hurt me for I haven't done anything wrong, yet. But, a knife gives many opportunities. If we are near an island, I can perhaps take one of them hostage. Or I can make a run for it and stab anyone that gets in my way. So I decide to keep going onwards, and pray to God that everything will go right. I sneak around, trying to make sure nobody notices me. I have never tried such a thing before. Usually I would just run straight in, screaming. But, in these circumstances, doing so would definitely not result in me having a good time. In fact, they usually don't, but even more so right now. Luckily there are no people around right now. They are probably eating, which is good. If the cooks are eating too, then there will be nobody in the kitchen and it might also take longer for the man to return to my cell. Now, if I'm even more lucky the kitchen is separated from the dining room. But even I have finite luck, and I am sure to run out sometime soon.

As I look around, I see there are quite a few doors. I know the one to the bathroom and the one to the hallway I just got from. But there were still a lot of doors left. Two of them are close to each other. From one comes a lot of laughter and cheer, and indeed it appears the crew is eating dinner right now. From the other comes mostly silent, with a few echoes coming from the other room. As I look through the window, I can indeed see a kitchen. The kitchen appears to be empty, and luckily separated by two door that makes it look just like a restaurant. It's fairly big in size, and I can already see a knife, lying on one of the counters. I quickly move in, closing the door as silently as I can, and grab the knife. Just as I grab it, I can hear the door open and someone saying "Yeah, you're right. Some rum will make this night a million times better!" I quickly hide behind the counter, and pray that the man will not go to this side of the kitchen. As my heart beats faster and faster, louder and louder, the man grabs a bottle from a wine rack, containing a liquid I can only assume is rum. I hear the man walking back to the doors, he suddenly stops. And I hear him, slowly, turning around.

**End of chapter 4**

**Just noticed: I forgot to add an "End of chapter 3" in the last chapter! Noooo, now I am doomed! Everybody will hate me D:**

**Anyway, cliffhanger! Yay, we all love those!  
There may not be a new chapter tommorow, as I'm really busy in the evening. If it isn't up by 7 P.M. GMT+1 then it won't be up at all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_**A/N**_**

**Hey! I haven't updated this story in a while, sorry. Here is the new chapter! Next chapter will hopefully be up tommorow...**

**Reviews**

_******The One Piece Virus******_******: Here it is! Yeah, I feel like there aren't enough of them, really. And most of them are either bad or stopped somewhere in the middle of the story. That's why I wrote my own!******

******Disclaimer: ****I Do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story******

**Chapter 5**

The man, slowly, turns around. My heart is pounding faster than I even thought was possible. The man, however, seemed oblivious to the fact there was someone else in the room. Instead, he looked for something. He wandered around, luckily not towards my hiding place, and was clearly confused that what he was looking for wasn't there. As he didn't find what he was looking for, he left the room. I was relieved. I am not sure what would happen if I were to be found, but I don't want to know either.

I leave the kitchen and, as quietly as possible, I get back to my cell. Even though I'm not scared anymore, I still have to be careful. There may still be someone on the lookout who just hasn't spotted me before. As I enter my cell, I close the door and hide the knife under the hay which is what I, from now on, have to call my 'bed'. I hide it way underneath, so that, when I do sleep in it, it won't stab me. Which is obviously not something I want during my nightly slumber. Now that I'm back, I, for some reason, feel _safe_. My heart has finally stopped beating as loud as an elephant, and I can finally lay back and rest. I let myself fall down in the hay, and closed my eyes.

I didn't sleep well. It was very cold. I should have taken my shirt with me. I didn't realize it would be this cold at night. It took me a long time before I actually fell asleep.

My short slumber was rudely interrupted by a big man pushing the blonde, who, if I recall correctly, called himself Bellamy, in my cell. "And ye better learn to behave, or else you won't get off so easily." The man said. He locked the cell door, and left me and the blonde alone. "What are you staring at, kid." I didn't even notice I was staring at him until he said that. I immediately looked away. Obviously the blonde was not in the mood to talk. Whatever he had done must have pissed the captain off. "Where did you hide it?" he asks. Hide it? What is he talking about? He must have noticed on my face that I didn't understand, so he said "The knife. Where did you hide the knife?" The knife? How does he know about that? Nobody saw me, right? And why did he get thrown in this cell? Before I could reply, the captain entered. "I have to admit. Out of all the people on this ship, the one person I _least_ expected to steal a knife was _you_." Oh no. He knows. How, though? "Bellamy. I didn't make you my first mate just because I like you." Bellamy doesn't respond. "What are you planning, Bellamy? Why betray me now, when the money is only one short trip to Sabaody Archipelago." Bellamy, again, didn't respond. "You'll be in here for a day. I like you, Bellamy. Let this be a warning. Hopefully that annoying kid will make you insane." The captain walks towards the door, stopping in front of it. "What did you do with the knife, anyway?" Bellamy still didn't respond. The captain grunted and left the cell.

For a short moment it was silent. The silence helped me think about what just happened. Apparently the captain thinks that Bellamy stole the knife, instead of me. Unless Bellamy _also_, stole a knife, which, just like the captain said, doesn't make any sense. Also, Bellamy was there when they were having dinner. "Where did you hide the knife?" Bellamy asks again. "I hid it under the hay. But how do you know I have it?" He snickered. "I didn't feel like working yesterday, so I grabbed the last bottle of rum and hid in one of the storages in the hallway." So _that_ was what the man was looking for last night. He grabbed a bottle of rum, but when he reached the door he realized it was empty. "I fell asleep, and when I woke up I heard something in the hallway. I looked through the _*****_window and saw you with a knife walking towards your cell. I was sort of drunk, so I didn't really think much of it at the time. I went back to sleep, and was later woken up by some men. They screamed something about me having taken a knife. I was the only one who didn't come to dinner, and you should have been in your cell. So they just assumed it was me." Fuck. I should have paid more attention last night. Not only did I not notice him, I woke him up as well, indicating that I wasn't silent enough. "But why didn't you just say it was me? They must have realized that my door was open last night. If you just said that you saw me walking in the hallway with that knife they would have definitely believed you." The blonde didn't respond to that. Perhaps he doesn't know either, or he's just too arrogant to say that he actually likes me. "Why did you steal that knife?" The blonde man asks, staring straight into my face for the first time. He has talked to me, sure, but he never looked straight into my eyes. This is also the first time I've actually seen his eyes, too. They're black, like mine, and it's got some kind of insane look to it. It looks like he comes straight out of an insane asylum. "I might need it if I ever want to escape. It might also be useful if I ever want to take back my straw hat. I might be able to run out of here without anyone noticing me, but if I am looking for my hat I might be in danger. That Stark probably doesn't want to just give it to me, and if he actually wears it I might need to threaten him." The man snickered at that. "It's Sarkies, not Stark. He's a good friend of mine, actually. Also, threatening him isn't going to get your hat back, trust me. Why is that hat so important to you, anyway?" His face changed a bit. He still has that crazy look in his eyes, but now it has mixed with some kind of curious interest. It looks hilariously stupid, as if it doesn't really belong on his face. It's as if he's trying to smile, but fails horribly. However, laughing at him would probably not make him very happy. Trying to hold in a laugh, I tell him. "A friend of mine saved my life. He was a pirate. He told me that, once I become a great pirate, I should return that hat to him. It's my treasure and guide. My guide that will help me with my dream to become the Pirate King!" I, politely, held in a laugh before. He, however, didn't. He didn't even try, actually. "P-p-pirate King?!" He laughs even louder. "D-dream?! Treasure?! Kid, a stupid hat like that is no treasure!" He, finally, tries to keep in his laugh. "Kid, treasure is gold! Gold that you can get from killing nobles, from selling kids li-" He stops at that, trying to avoid the topic of him being part of the crew that is planning to sell me. "Anyway, kid, the time where pirates can dream is over! There is no such thing as One Piece, there is no such thing as a 'Pirate King'!" I feel humiliated and angry. I knew I shouldn't have told him that. I knew that he would probably laugh at me. But still, some part of me wanted to think that Bellamy was different. Clearly, I was wrong.

We kept quiet for a little while. It was sort of awkward. I was angry at Bellamy, and Bellamy tried to make it better by talking to me. But I was, however, not in the mood, so eventually he stopped trying. After a few minutes, I ask him something. "So you seriously have no dreams, none at all?" Bellamy seems surprised, not expecting me to ask questions right now. "Well, I have one, but that dream will be fulfilled soon enough." I started to become curious."What is it?" "There is this one pirate that I admire. Donquixote Doflamingo. My dream is to become one of his henchmen. I heard he's in Sabaody Archipelago right now, which is the main reason why I'm still on this ship, with that _idiot_ for a captain. Everyone would be better off with him gone."

_****End of chapter 5****_

_**A/N**_

**Ugh. Sorry if the ending feels kind of rushed. I've got a headache and I need to poo. So yeah, I hope you liked it and stuff. Normally I check the chapter to see if there are any grammar mistakes, but I honestly don't feel like doing that at the moment. I'll check for it tommorow. I think I'll just go to bed early tonight. Also, don't forget to read my new story (oneshot) that I made last week! Cya...**

*** For those that are wondering, the doors on this ship are sort of like the ones on the Sunny. They have windows in them, so you can see through them. The storages don't have windows themselves, but the doors do, so that's how Bellamy could see Luffy**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N_**

**Sorry for not updating! I've mostly been busy doing nothing and doing schoolwork. But, I didn't ignore this story completely! I thought some more about how I wanted it to be. Basically, Luffy will become completely insane! Yay!**

**There are already a few signs in this chapter, but there will be even more the next one. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It isn't too long, but not too short either. It's really just that I needed to get back into this story, so it took me a little longer (instead of 1 hour for one word page it took me around 1.5 hours)**

**Reviews**

_**Hardcorefan (Guest)**_**: I'm glad you like it! Here's more :D**

**_Littlepineapple (Guest)_: Awesome writing? Great plot? Awesome! I'm glad you like my story!**

_**FindingThatDamnedOnePiece**_**: Well, one month and a day isn't exactly what I'd call soon, but I hope it's soon enough!**

******Disclaimer: ****I Do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story******

**Chapter 6**

A few days passed since me and Bellamy shared a cell. He was allowed to leave sometime after dinner. We didn't really talk a lot since that day. It's like he's been avoiding me. Not that it matters, I didn't exactly think of him as my friend. Still, he _was_ the only person that actually spoke with me.

Nothing happened since then. Life on a ship was a lot more boring than I thought. But, being locked up in a cell probably doesn't help. I also have no idea where we are. We could be at the North Pole for all I know. Even time itself has become vague to me now. I think I've been here for four days… no maybe five. I'm not sure. Time has gone by slowly, and, even though I did have afternoon naps every few days in the past, now I sleep for around 15 hours a day. I always knew I could easily fall asleep, but this is just madness. I am always bored, as there is simply nothing to do. At one point I even started talking to myself. Or well, not really _to_ myself. I talked to a friend I made up, but I'm trying to limit talking to him. Right now, I know that he's not real, but if it goes any further I might actually go insane.

One week has passed. I have no idea how far we have gone, but for the first time since I am aboard I can finally see an island. It doesn't look that big, and I think we're actually going towards it. The ship has definitely turned towards the island. Since I can only see it from the window in my cell, I won't be able to see it soon.

I hear someone coming up to my cell. I look at the door, as it slowly opens. Even though I have no idea what time it is, I'm sure it isn't time for dinner yet. Maybe we have reached our destination? Maybe the island that I saw only a little while ago, is the place where I will lose my freedom. Maybe it is the place where I will lose my life to slavery. It may very well be the place where I will be sold.

The one that opened the door was none other than Bellamy. "Come with me," he whispers, " and don't make a sound". I get up, slowly. I grab my knife, and look at Bellamy with a face that meant 'Can I take this with me?', hoping that he'd understand. He nods, and I follow him out of my cell. He looks around, making sure that nobody sees us. He clearly doesn't want anyone finding us. Is he helping me escape? But why? He has no reason to help me whatsoever. Does he not care about the millions and millions that they'd apparently make by selling me? He takes me to the storage room that he apparently slept in the last time I snuck out. "Stay here for now. I'm going to warn the others that you've escaped. They will most likely think that you'll already have gone of the ship, so most of the crew will go to the island. You'll have to be wary of the few that will still be here, searching for you in case you didn't leave. After I've told them, you'll have to go find your hat. It's in Sarkies's locker. I have the key here." He grabs a key from his pocket and gives it to me. "After you found your hat, leave the ship and run. Make sure you run as far away as possible. You'll have to find your own way home, I can't help you with that. The others don't know I'm helping you." "But why _are_ you helping me?" I ask him, still confused that he, who told me himself that he loves money more than anything, would do such a thing. "Kid, I'm doing this for two reasons. One, I like you. Don't ask me why, it just happened. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm doing something _bad_, and I've ruined plenty of people's lives. Two, this is a good opportunity. You were going to be our jackpot. You would make us so much money we would be set for life. But now the captain couldn't even hold a _child_ prisoner. Everybody will hate him, and then I can take over." A mutiny. Bellamy has probably thought this through. "Now, I can't promise you that nobody will look in the storage. You have a knife. Your life depends on this. If you have to use it, you better do so."

Bellamy left me in the storage. As I sit here in the dark, I think about how this could go bad. Someone could find me, they will actually search for me on the ship, and not on the main land, they could… so many things can go wrong here.

After a little while, I heard people running. Bellamy must have told them I 'escaped'. More running, even screaming now. Words like "Find him!" and "Where could he be!" echo throughout the ship as they try and find out where I am. This went on for a few minutes. I'm trying to determine whether or not it's safe to leave the room. As I can't hear any footsteps, I get up. And just as I go to the door, it opens. A man, who must be in his mid-thirties, looks at me with gaping eyes. My mind goes blank. I got caught by surprise. I didn't even realize that I had my knife in my hand before it was through his chest.

**_End of chapter 6_**

**_A/N_**

**I'm going on a skiing holiday to France next week. I'll still have a week to make a new chapter, but if there isn't a new update by Saturday, there won't be one for another week (so two weeks from now). **

**Anyway, Luffy committed a murder! Oh noes! I hope it was kind of obvious. Maybe you had to reread that sentence three times before you finally got it. It's always so annoying when you make a story, you never know whether or not people understand what you write. Same with people that make puzzles, you never know if it is too difficult. It may be easy for you, but you made it, so you can never really check. That's also why I'm never too sure if my stories are actually good. I ofcourse redid chapter 3 after it was released, because I didn't like it personally, but I'm still not sure if that was just me. Perhaps I deleted the most awesome chapter ever T_T**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N_**

**New chapter for you guys! I hope you'll like it. I'm going to start putting in more of Luffy's thoughts and his 'mystery voice'. His thoughts aren't seperated yet but the mystery voice is. His thoughts will be seperated by **_italics _**from the next chapter and onwards**

**Also, I changed the summary. Don't expect Luffy to be raped. He still may be, but I highly doubt it**

**Reviews**

_**Like2314**_**: I'm not sure what you're talking about. First of all, I clearly said that that man was in his mid-30's. Ace is 10. Also, it wouldn't make any sense for Ace to be on this ship. And, if I would kill off Ace, I would do it a lot more dramatically**

**Voices**

Normal - Normal Storytelling voice (Luffy)

**Mystery voice - Luffy's mystery voice he's been having since chapter 7 (this one)**

******Disclaimer: ****I Do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story******

**Chapter 7**

Here, on this ship, in this little storage room, I committed my first murder. My knife went straight through his chest, blood pouring out. I stand there with gaping eyes, shocked by my own action. I murdered a man. I slowly pull my knife back, as the blood from his body starts flowing onto my hands. The knife itself, which was spotless before, is covered in dark red blood. I stop thinking entirely and my hands start shaking. I want to drop the knife and close my eyes, but I can't. I can't control myself. After what seemed like hours but were no more than a few minutes, I calmed down a little. I killed a man. I am a murderer. _**And why does that matter?**_ I killed someone. Of course that matters. Why wouldn't it? _**But why would it?**_ My hand, still holding the knife, went up towards my head. The knife stops before my eyes. I look closely at the blood as it drips to the floor. It looks strange. A red substance that, for once, wasn't my own. I, just like any other person, have tasted my own blood before, when I cut my finger. And, right now, I can't help but wonder. _Does his blood taste different?_ I touch the blade with my finger, feeling the warm touch of the dark liquid. I put my finger in my mouth, while some part of me far away in my brain wanted to stop me, to just get out of this room and off this ship.

Exotic.

That's the first thing that crosses my mind. An exotic taste that can't be described in any other way. It is sweet nor salty, while still being both. I look at the dark red knife in my hand, its blood still dripping on the blood. The same blood of the man that collapsed in front of me. The same blood that now runs through me. The same blood of the man I killed. The man who's name I do not know. His body lies lifeless on the floor. I wonder if anyone will miss him. If this man has a family, if he has kids? Not that it matters. I do not know his name. One time someone told me, I do not remember who, that you're only dead once people have forgotten who you were. If your name lives on, so will your life. "The man who's name I do not know," I say, "you truly are dead. And so you will be forever." I look down upon his worthless body. Now, I'm not big, but I definitely feel greater than this man. I laugh. I laugh at the life he's lived. I laugh at the life he hasn't lived. I laugh at his dead corpse, lying before me. I laugh at him. I laugh at everybody.

Even though it pities me to do so, I clean my knife on his shirt, as I left my own in the bathroom a few days ago. If someone saw me on this ship, it'd mean trouble. But if I am on the island and civilians see me with a knife covered in blood, it'd mean even more trouble. I walk over his corpse and into the hallway. No sign of human life anywhere. I walk onto the main deck, and see a few men around. I sneak to what I think is the men's chambers, avoiding everyone.

This room is indeed the men's chambers. There are pieces of clothing everywhere. Socks, shirts, jeans, shorts and even underwear are lying on the floor, exposed to whatever rodent that decides that that piece of clothing is as good a place as any to do their business. I think I can even see my own shirt, but I definitely don't want it _now_. There are like twenty mattresses spread across the room. There are also around twenty lockers in the room as well. It'd take a long time for me to check every one of them, but I have no other choice. I'm not leaving without my hat.

I've already checked ten of them, but the key that I got doesn't fit in any of them. More than five minutes have passed, and I'm starting to get anxious that someone will enter the room. What if the island isn't as big as I thought and they're back sooner than expected? I put my key in another locker, but the key doesn't fit in this one either. I'm starting to doubt if the key even _fits _in any of these. I try another one and… it fits! I quickly turn the key and open the locker. There is a whole bunch of shit in it. Some leftover food, some bits of what I hope is a dead fish (if it even is dead) and some more clothing. My hat is not here, strangely enough. Bellamy seemed certain that it would be here. I wasted ten minutes. Ten whole minutes, wasted on something that isn't even here. I can't stay here any longer or they'll definitely find me. And just as I think that, the door opens.

**_End of chapter 6_**

**_A/N_**

**Ugh. For those that don't know, which I think is all of you (unless I said this before), my parents are devorced. Every Monday I go from my dad to my mom or from my mom to my dad. So I was at my dad before and know I'm at my mom. Now, this computer I'm on right now (the one at my mom) is very old and it's one of those ones where the computer has two hard drives. Now, the C drive has 35 GB (which isn't a lot for those who don't know) and the D drive is 1 TB (which is like a heck ton). Now the computer automatically downloads everything to C, so it got full very quickly. So last week (when I wasn't here) my mom thought 'lets clean it up and have it empty again'. So what she did was move a whole bunch of files to D. Now, that's fine, as long as you don't do that to anything important. However, she did. Because she doesn't realize how computers work. So the computer is complete shit now. It works, but certain things are just broken. Including Word. I can still write, but it doesn't correct spelling mistakes. So if I've made any, sorry. I've already changed a few, but just in case if I didn't, sorry**

**Again, if I don't upload by Saturday, don't expect an update for another week because I'll be on a holiday. Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N_**

**Sake is rum. Well, now I know. God I hate it when translaters sometimes do fully translate stuff and at other times don't... anyway, I changed it in one of the former chapters. Anyway, new chapter.**

**Reviews**

**_Me (Guest)_: I'm glad I'm able to make an interesting story! Here's what happens next ;)**

**Voices**

Normal - Normal Storytelling voice (Luffy's perspective (usually present time, but sometimes I mess up)

_Luffy's thoughts - These are Luffy's thoughts. However, sometimes I also use it for a certain words. If it is only one word, then it aren't Luffy's thoughts_

_**Mystery voice - Luffy's mystery voice he's been having since chapter 7**_

******Disclaimer: ****I do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story******

**Chapter 8**

My heart is racing so fast I can't even think right now. Thoughts about hiding are going through my mind. Hiding in the locker, hiding in a corner, Hell, even hiding in plain sight would be good as long as they won't see me. But I don't do any of it. I don't hide in the locker. I don't hide in a corner. I don't hide at all. I just stand there, looking at the door, waiting for whoever is on the other side to enter.

After waiting for a few seconds someone enters. That someone first looks around, not noticing me in the dark room. _He may not actually be able to see me. Maybe he will just leave._ However, I look at his head. The head that has a hat on it. The head that has a strawhat on it. The head that has _my _strawhat on it.

The man, that still hasn't seen me, has to be Sarkies. He probably started wearing it as a trophy for everyone to see, instead of just keeping it in his locker. Looking at him wearing it makes me angry. Very angry. Very angry. Very very angry. It makes me mad thinking how he, _he_, simply walks around with my treasure. Until now, I've been hiding in the shadows of the room, out of his sight. I walk into the light that comes out of the doorway. He looks at me with a confused look on his face, clearly not understanding that I am the boy that escaped. He looks drunk. Very drunk. As he looks at me more, I he finally starts to put the pieces together. He starts grinning and takes of the hat and instead holds it in his hand. "Looking for this?" He says, baiting me. I get even more angry. It must have looked really funny to see a seven year old child with an 'angry face', as he starts laughing. I can smell the rum in his mouth from here, a few meters away. "So you are just going to stand there lookin' angry?" He says, baiting me again. _He wants me to hit him. Because he knows I am not strong enough to hit him hard. He knows I cannot beat him. He knows I am not strong enough. He knows that I am weak._

For the first time in my life I want to be stronger. I mean, I have always wanted to become stronger. But never like this. This is a different feeling completely. I want to kill him. I want to torture him. I want to make him feel pain. But I do not have the strength to do so. _**Yes you do. **__What? __**You are strong enough. You just don't know it yet. **__I am strong enough? I have strength to beat him? __**Yes. You can beat him right now. However, you cannot kill him, even though you do also have that strength. **__So I can beat him, just not kill him? Why not?_ No answer.

My anger towards the man that is probably Sarkies is growing every second. I want to kill him, but I can't. For some reason I feel like the voice is right. I shouldn't kill Sarkies. But, that doesn't mean I can't hit him. I make my right hand into a fist. And hold it behind me, ready to stretch. Sarkies looks at me, grinning even more. He doesn't think I can reach him, as he is to drunk to remember that I can stretch. I feel some kind of strange power enter my hand and when I look at it, I can see that it has turned into a shiny black grey color. "Gomu gomu no… BULLET" I start running towards Sarkies and punch him with my black fist, hitting him in his stomach.

He got pushed back and hit a wall on the deck of the ship. Crewmembers that heard the crash look at his knocked out body and then look at the dooropening, to see who was strong enough to knock him out with one punch. As I step out of the room walking straight towards his body, the people around me look at me with fear. They see a small child, not even longer than one meter fifty, that just now managed to beat one of their strongest members. I take the straw hat of of Sarkies's head and put it on mine. I immediately feel comfortable, having my treasure back where it belongs.

I walk towards the edge of the ship, so I can get on the island. The people around me back off, afraid that they will be hurt. Some of them try to block my way, even though they are trembling on their feet. I give them a dead staring glare, which immedietly scares them away.

I run off the ship, not looking back. _I need to get off this island. I need someone that can get me back to my home island._ As I run around town, I suddenly hear something. "Your days as captain are over, Tagur." Bellamy and a few other people are standing around the captain. All of them have swords, however Bellamy is the only one pointing his at the captain. "You were never a good captain to begin with, but you even let a child escape." As they start talking about me, I realize that I am in plain sight, for all of them to see. I immedietly hide behind a house and I peek around the corner, so that I'm able to both overhear and see what is taking place. "And how do you plan on doing that alone, Bellamy?" The captain says, now pointing his sword at the blonde. He snickers. "Who says that I'm alone?" The other men raise their swords, now also pointing it at the captain. "Wh-What? A mutiny? Bellamy, nobody will accept this!" "And why wouldn't they? After all, _you_ let their prize escape." The way thatBellamy said 'you' made it clear that he knew more. The captain starts to panick. "It was you, wasn't it! It was you that let him escape, so you could start a mutiny and take over the ship!" The captain, still pointing his sword at the blond haired man, now raises his weapon, and starts swinning it at Bellamy. "If I die, I will take you with me!" "Spring hopper!" Bellamy's legs turn into springs and he jumps. _He must also have eaten a Devil Fruit. Interesting. _Bellamy lands behind the captain and swings his sword at him, cutting the captain in the back. As the captain falls on the ground, the other men also start cutting him. "Enough. Lets leave him to suffer." Says Bellamy, as he and the other men leave the captain alone as he slowly bleeds to death. "Be-Bellamy. BELLAMY. BELLAAAAAMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**_End of chapter 6_**

**_A/N_**

**I wanted to do more, but I don't have the time. It's past 12 a.m.(midnight) and I really should sleep. I have a 14 hour busdrive to France waiting for me tommorow afternoon, so yeah.**

**Anyway, I hope people aren't too confused about me using meters. 2/3 of my readers are American, but I'm sorry, I don't use feet and stuff. I haven't learned it, and I won't try to learn it either.  
Also, for those that think that Luffy is too overpowered, don't worry. This was only a one time thing. He hasn't learned how to use Haki yet, and he won't learn it any time soon either. **

**Next chapter I'll add one of my own characters. I don't like doing it, but I have to. I can't think of anyone Luffy's age that could be on the island where he is (he is already on the grand line, but still quite far away from Sabaody) other than Law, but Law is trying to cure his disease. Even though we don't know what he's done after he got his DF... hmmm. I'm not sure. I might be able to put him in the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_

**God… everytime I type Luffy as a seven year old, I feel like it's out of place. I can't wait for the time skip that's bound to happen sometime soon… when Luffy finally gets to Sabaody. Trust me, according to my story ideas and the very short chapters (sorry by the way, I want to make them longer. Chapter 10 (since it's the tenth chapter) will have over 4000 words and the chapters after that at least 5000 each) that will take a very long time. So yeah, seven year old Luffy will have to be here for a little bit longer.**

**Reviews**

_**Guest (review 1)**_**: Sorry that you feel that way. I don't really see why you feel that way though…**

**_Guest (review 2)_****: I never said he was dead, either. I don't know where you got that idea. He has been alive in the manga for over a year now and recently in the anime as well. **

**_Guest (review 3)_****: Hmm… but Luffy here is only seven years old. Ofcourse Luffy will be stronger when he goes out to become the Pirate King, but right now he can't possibly be stronger than Luffy. This story is about slave Luffy. Once I'm done with the story about slave Luffy, that will end when he's fifteen, I will make a continuation when he sets off to become the pirate king (when he's seventeen)**

**_Jinx777 (both reviews)_****: Thanks. I trust you, but if it isn't true, I'll kill you! Trust me on that! xD I'm glad you like it :D**

**Voices**

Normal - Normal Storytelling voice (Luffy's perspective (usually present time, but sometimes I mess up)

_Luffy's thoughts - These are Luffy's thoughts. However, sometimes I also use it for a certain words. If it is only one word, then it aren't Luffy's thoughts_

**_Mystery voice - Luffy's mystery voice he's been having since chapter 7_**

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT ****own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story**

**Chapter 9**

Once Bellamy and his men were gone, I come out of hiding and walk towards the body of what once was a captain, lying on the floor. Not dead, but very close. Blood on and around his body.

The 'captain' looks up, noticing me. "YOU! This is all your fault! Everything that happened today, everything that you've done!" His bloodred face is full of anger and if he could, he would probably kill me right now. "I don't see how me escaping has anything to do with you being betrayed." I say, showing no sign of weakness towards him. This, however, only seemed to anger the captain more. A seven, nearly eight year old child has bested him. Hell, even _I_ am surprised. He must really be an idiot.

"Are you just going to stare at me while I die?" Says the captain, annoyed at my presence. "No," I say, picking up his old sword that he dropped when Bellamy cut him. "You are strong. You won't die, so I'm here to finish the job." I push the sword into his chest. His screams echo throughout the island. If I stay much longer people will find me.

"You don't mind if I take this, do you? I forgot my knife on the ship, so I need something new to cut people with." I say as I put my finger in my tongue, covered in his blood. "Hmmm… I have tasted better. Your crewmates had better blood." I say, dissapointed. The captain, still not dead, looks at me with a mix of fear and disgust. If he had the power to speak right now, he would probably call me a monster. I don't blame him, really. I am self conscious enough to know that this is insane.

"What is going on here?" A man wearing a marine uniform that walked into the street looks at me and the captain, surprised. I immedietly run away, not wanting to get caught right now. I don't think that the marines can help me right now. Sure, I got kidnapped and my grandpa is a marine official. But me holding a sword covered in blood next to a man lying on the ground is not exactly a good first impression. "You, stop!" He screams as he runs over to the captain, looking at the blood covered body, immedietly stopping to give him first aid. Grabbing a den den mushi out of his pocket, he asks for backup. "A man needs serious medical healthcare right now! I need backup!"

As I run away from the scene, I think of my options. I can go to a marine base on the island. I could be arrested for murder, but it's probably my best shot at coming home. I can also search for another ship that hopefully needs crewmembers and goes towards my home, wherever that may be. I could also stay on the island, but with everything that has happened today I don't think that's a good plan. And I'm not really comfortable with going to the marines either… a seven year old committing a murder may put me in prison or an insane asylum… possibly even a slave camp. No, I don't think that's such a good idea. Another ship it is, then.

There are two docks on this island according to the woman I asked for directions. I cleaned my sword and, even though it did scare her for a second, I told here it was just a toy. After all, nobody thinks that a child would have a real sword on him.

Since I didn't want to go towards the dock where Bellamy's ship is, I went towards the other one. It's big. Like really big. There are at least ten different ships here, and some even have a pirate or navy flag. I don't want to go to the navy. Hopefully I can get on a merchant ship. A pirate ship just doesn't really feel as _safe_. If I have to, though, a pirate ship will have to do.

I walk up to one of the ships, looking for someone that may help me. As I see someone that looks important enough carrying some crates onto his ship, I get hit by a plank some big guy is carrying and get thrown into the water. I, however, can't actually swim. I go deeper and deeper into the dark water, not seeing anything as I pass out.

"… didn't mean to do it! He was there and I just… didn't see him!" Ow. I have a headache. "Just watch out next time. Let's just hope this kid's parents won't report us or they will find out what we are doing." Another voice, deeper this time. Should I open my eyes? I can't pretend being unconcious forever… "It looks like he's waking up. How ya doing, kid?" Well, that didn't last long. I should really work on my sneaking. "O-ow." I say, as I try to move my head. "We should probably get him to a doctor or something. Where are your parents?" Asks a man, who I believe is the one that was carrying the plank. "I-I don't have any… I'm all alone on the island. I was looking for a ship that could bring me home… you guys don't happen to be going to the Goa Kingdom anytime soon?*****" The other man, so the one that didn't shove me in the water, responds. "You sure are lucky, kid. We're heading there right now. But…" He pauzes for a second. "… why would we take a kid with us? You're only dead weight. Unless you have some special skills or something, we won't be taking you with us." Fuck. Is being a rubber man considered a 'special skill'? It doesn't really sound that useful… if anything, it only sounds like more of a reason not to take me with them. "Please! I really need to get back home! I will do anything!" The men smilled at this. "Well then. We still need to talk to the captain about this, but I think you can pretty much consider yourself part of our crew now. We'll just tell him some bullshit story about you having eaten a Devil's Fruit or whatever. He always likes having those kind of people on board. Hell, that's probably even the reason why our doctor is only a child… you'll meet him soon, anyway. He's only fourteen, but one of the best doctors you can find." _It appears I could have just told them straight out that I'm a DF user… ah well, it's fine I suppose. I think I should just sleep… I've had a long day, after all._

**In a marine office on the island**

"Yes sir, it's that captain Kingshair that has been giving us a lot of trouble recently. He's out of life danger now. Yes… yes sir! We will hand him over to you tommorow!" The marine officer, that was just talking to his superior, puts down the den den mushi and walks towards the ex-captain's cell. "Well then, do you want to talk no-" Looking at the cell, he notices that the door is open and the cell itself is empty.

Far away from the office, the former captain walks towards the docks. "Ev-even if it takes my life… I will take and sell you… straw hat!"

_**End of chapter 9**_

*** ****Luffy is being ungrateful towards adults there… xD that isn't allowed according to Japanese standards. Just wanted to point that out :P**

_**A/N**_

**Did anybody read the manga's last chapter? Bellamy was sooo amazing in that! Like super awesome! Bellamy won't return in this story, by the way. He's gone, gone forever… until the continuation comes!**

**Anyway, I wanted to do that ending since the last chapter. The way you should picture that is that the captain is walking away, badly hurt. And it's like raining and stuff, and right after he finishes the sentence lightning strikes in the background, showing his bruised and angry face! Or atleast, that's how I pictured it for the past week.**


	10. Chapter 10 Extravaganza

_**A/N**_

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Also sorry that I changed the name. The New Order didn't exactly sound right, did it? The thing that I meant with the original title was that it's some sort of 'new' change in the world, led, obviously, by Luffy. This was kind of the past that I came up with that would eventually lead to that change. Therefore, I've renamed it to 'The Change of an Era'. Sounds better, right? Maybe not. Dunno**

**I also changed the description, so it doesn't just focus on the 'Luffy becomes a slave' part but also on the rest of the story**

**Anyway, it took me a bit longer than I expected to finish this chapter. I had exams, which, for those that care (so nobody), went well… I think. I'll be sure in a week, lol.**

**My new Noblesse/Overlord story will be redone. I only made one chapter, but it's too short. The chapter will still be the same, but won't end the way it did.**

**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER ****I am actually writing fairly well without any spelling/grammar mistakes, but every once in a while something does slip past my two amazingly wonderful eyes. I already went through all the people that have favorited or followed this story, and out of the three that actually had a beta-reading account, I only spoke with one. If I did not speak with you, then that means that your profile is not good enough. There was one where there actually WERE spelling mistakes (seriously, double check that stuff) and the two that I didn't speak with both felt too… rushed.**

**The beta-reader that I did speak with is too busy at the moment, so that's why I don't have one right now.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

**So the next chapter **_**might**_** have a slight change in writing style. My Noblesse/Overlord story is written in a 'normal' POV, instead of the 'me' POV. I find this writing style both easier to write and easier to read. So the next chapter will be written in a 'normal' POV. Also, Luffy has his thoughts, and they are separated from his normal perspective. His normal perspective usually mentions things he notices, like "I see a big man", which are sort of already his thoughts. So it doesn't actually make a lot of sense and it is a little annoying to read. In the next chapter they will still be separated, but it will make more sense as it won't be in Luffy's POV.**

**Also, after this huge break I can't say when the next chapter will come out. Possibly months from now, or possibly next week.**

**At the end of this story you can read character profiles, which talk about the character's history and such. This includes my own characters, but also original One Piece characters that are still relevant to this story (so **_**not**_** Bellamy)**

_**Reviews**_

_**Jinx777**_**: :D :D :D :D!**

_**BBWulf**_**: :) Cool!**

_**Killercroc**_**: You wanted Boa? Well, I might just have what you want this chapter. Sort of. It's Boa, but it isn't Boa. Everything will make sense in the next chapter… sort of. Maybe.**

_**An (guest)**_**: Glad you like it! I don't know about an Ace/Sabo point of view... I kinda want to keep what's happening to them a surprise till Luffy gets back, especially with Sabo... so sorry, don't think it's gonna happen**

**Also, I'll assume you are the same An that reviewed on my LuNa story. I just want to say that I did actually plan to write Ussop's reaction, but I couldn't really think of a good way to do so, so I just gave up and didn't.**

_**Luin (guest)**_**: Honestly, it's great to know that people enjoy your work! I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

_**Voices**_

Normal - Normal storytelling voice (Usually Luffy's perspective, but sometimes it's also the 'normal' POV (usually present time, but sometimes I mess up))

'_Thoughts' – These are someone's thoughts, they can be anyone's and don't have to be Luffy's necessarily_

**Mystery voice - Luffy's mystery voice that he's been having since chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in the story**

**Chapter 10 Extravaganza**

_Ahhh... that was a nice sleep. Where am I? _I sit up in the bed to take a better look at my surroundings, expecting to see my – now – regular cell. Instead I'm lying in a bed in a small confined room**1.**. Next to the bed is a worktable, filled with books and herbs, and a chair. In said chair sits a kid, no older than fifteen**2**, who's reading a book. The kid is wearing a white fur hat with dark, almost black spots. He also wears a white shirt and dark blue shorts with similar spots like the ones on his hat.

"Are you simply going to stare all day or can I do my final examination?" I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that he turned away from his book. "Eh..."

Before I could say anything, the kid grabbed a small hammer and hit me on my head. "Ow! Don't do that!" I shout at him, pushing away his hand. "Did that hurt?" He asks, unfazed by my reaction. "Well... not really, no." The kid quickly scribbles something in his book.

As curious as I am, I quickly glance over his shoulder to see what he's writing. _Patient suffers from phantom pains._ "Hey! I don't suffer from..." I quickly look at the book again, unsure about the meaning of the word. "phantom... pains?"

"It didn't hurt, even though you said ow. Therefore, you suffer from phantom pains." The kid says without looking away from his book. "What Devil Fruit do you have**3**?" asks the kid without looking away from his book. "Eh... the rubber rubber fruit... why?" "I need to know some specific details. Now what is your blood type?" "Eh... not sure... B**4** I think."

These questions went on for a while until the other boy went through a drawer and grabbed a bottle of pills. "These should stop the phantom pains**5**. Now, because of you I already missed most of dinner, and I'm very hungry. There are some new clothes here for when you wake up. You need to stay here and sleep for now.

"We'll sail out of town tonight. Don't wander of." The boy left, without even mentioning his name. I swallow one pill and go back to sleep, without knowing about the demon that has at this point entered the ship.

* * *

**On the island, an hour earlier (16:43) (if you read the preview that was released before this chapter, please note that this has changed somewhat and might be confusing if you do not read this part 'again')**

"A seven year old kid joined on our journey to the Gao Kingdom. Apparently he has a Devil Fruit." Says the smuggler**6**, Bill, to his two little brothers, who are all walking down an alleyway in the town. Bill, being the biggest and oldest of the three, walked in front of the other two, emitting a strong sense of dominance over them. "Really?" asks Bob, the youngest – and smallest – of the three brothers. "What Devil Fruit does he have?" He asks this in a quiet and not-so-strong voice, indicating that he usually doesn't have a lot to say and, if he does, is too self-conscious to speak his mind**7**.

"I'm not su-" Bill stopped in the middle of the street. The other two, Bob and Ben**8** – who is the second-oldest brother - stopped after him. They could all clearly see an unconscious man lying on the street, covered in blood. The younger two immediately looked at their brother, who usually knows how to react in such situations. He, just as surprised and, even though he won't admit it, as scared as the other two, is debating whether or not they should run as quickly before anybody else can jump to the conclusion that they have something to do with this, or help the possibly-dead man.

Realizing that his brothers were waiting for him to say something, he slowly walked towards the man. "I-is he dead?" Asks Ben while subconsciously rubbing his hands together. "No..." Says Bill, who came close enough to see that the man was still breathing. Very heavily so, but still breathing.

"He has some serious wounds on his body, still fresh, but they have already been tended to... I'm no doctor, maybe you should look at him." He says while motioning to Ben to come over. Ben, still unsure if it really is a smart idea to concern themselves with a man that they found lying on the street, stays where he is. "BEN!" Screams Bill, angry that Ben just stood there instead of following his instructions.

"Is-isn't it a bet-better idea to ju-just leave him here?" Asks Ben with a nervous tone, afraid that his brother will get angry at him. "I me-mean, nobody has seen us yet… we sho-shou-should really just leave be-before something bad will hap-happen…" Bill, somewhat caught off guard by his brother, starts to debate the subject in his head. They _could _simply leave the man there, no questions asked. In fact, even if they _do _help him, what good will it bring them? His thoughts abruptly end when he feels a rough hand covered in sweat on his ankles.

Looking down, he sees that the hand belongs to the man on the ground, who was at that point looking at him in fear. "P-p-p-p-p-p-p" Bill, somewhat taken aback by the sudden change in the man's behavior, didn't know what to say. The man laid there on the ground, a look of both fear and insanity, trying to say something but failing to do so. As Bill did not want to appear soft in front of his brothers, he quickly pushed away the older man. "Get off me!" He wanted to scream it, but found that his voice was crooked and quiet.

Even though he was pushed away, he still held on to Bill's ankle like his life depended on it. "P-p-p-p-p" Even now, the man still did not make any sense to the three brothers. "What the fuck do you want!" The man's face slowly seemed to become calmer, and his words became clearer. "P-p-ple-ease. Pleasee hel-elp me." The three, annoyed that this man was using up a lot of their time, didn't exactly know how to respond. Again, the two younger brothers look up to Bill, in the hope that he knows what to do.

Bill was still unsure about what to do. "What's in it for us?" The man looks up to Bill, his eyes suddenly clouded with a strange dark haze, as if he is possessed**9**. "Gold. And a lot of it." He was staring at Bill, with an insane look in his eyes and a wide grin that screamed 'I have you now'. Even though Bill knows better than to make a deal with a random man, they do need money. Interested, he asked the man where that gold is.

"In my house in the Gao Kingdom. I heard you're going there…" Bill started to feel very cold and nervous, as if he was making a deal with the Devil. He nodded to the man. "Good. Take me to your ship and get someone to tend to my wounds. The better you treat me, the more gold you will get…" The man held out his hand, motioning for Bill to shake it. Bill knew better than to make a deal with the devil, and wanted to think it over for a second. "Well, come on!" Said the man in a commanding voice.

Without having a chance to think it through, he shakes the man's hand. The man suddenly bursts out laughing.

Without any warning, the man suddenly falls unconscious on the floor. The three look at each other for a few seconds, before walking up to the man. The younger ones grab him by the legs, whilst the oldest grabs him by the shoulders. As the three carry him towards the ship, they can't help but think:

'_What have we gotten ourselves into?'_

* * *

**On the ship, present (17:48)**

The three brothers, finally, got themselves to the ship. The three men were trying to keep a low profile. After all, if less people knew about the man, then there will be more gold for them. However, they do not go unnoticed, and the captain speaks to them.

"What in Heaven's name have you three brou-" The captain, Gary Heavenswood**10**, looks at the man they have carried to his ship. Bill speaks up. "Th-this man is hu-" The captain motions his hand at Bill, meaning Bill should shut his mouth or there would be consequences. He looks at the familiar face of the hurt man, unsure if this really was the man he's known his whole life.

"B-brother?" He asks the unconscious man lying on the deck of the ship. Gary himself has a fairly small build, with short, dark blond hair. The unconscious man, Tagur Kingshair, looks very similar to Gary, and the only visible difference would be that he is a lot larger than Gary**11**.

"H-ey, little Jacob…**12**" The former captain Kingshair woke up, and is now looking at his twin brother. "W-What happened to you!" Tagur starts to move his body, trying to get up, but Gary stops him. "Wait, don't move, I'll get my doctor to look at you immedietly!"

The captain points to Ben, the middle brother **(in case you forgot :P)**. "You. Get Law to take a look at this man. I don't care where he is or what he's doing, but get him to take a look as soon as possible." Ben, startled by the reveal that his captain and the man are related to each other, didn't know what to say.

"Did you hear me?" Asks the captain, annoyed that his henchman isn't responding fast enough. "Y-yes, sir." Says Ben. "Bu-but, isn't that kid in Law's office**13** right now?" The captain thought for a second, rubbing his chin whilst doing so.

"Hmmm… okay, you," he says, whilst pointing to Bob, the youngest brother, "go and show that kid around. And you," he now points to Bill, the oldest of the three, "stay here with my brother. I have some things I need to take care off. And," the captain now looks sternly at all three at the same time, "go to my office once you're done. I want to talk to you about something."

* * *

Law was just about to take his first bite of his food when Ben barged in. "You, I need to come with me right now!" The bigger man immediately grabbed law by his arm and pulled him throughout the room. Law, surprised and irritated that he still was unable to eat his food, spoke up.

"Let go of me! I'm hungry, you know!" This however didn't stop Ben. "Captain's orders. You need to take care of a man we found." "A man?" Asks Law, finally cooperating.

They reach Bill, who was standing next to ex-captain Kingshair. He seemed very annoyed, angry even, that he was charged with such a boring job. Law ran towards the hurt man, noticing the cuts and bruises.

As Law was looking at the man, time ticked on. Bill, who was already in an 'unpleasant' mood, only became more annoyed. "Well?" He sneered, making his annoyance known to Law. Law himself, however, did not notice the tone his elder spoke to him. "Well what?" Asks Law, still examining the big man. Bill became even more annoyed. "_Well, _how is _he _doing?" Says Ben in a venomous tone.

Law finally heard the unrest in his voice, and became slightly nervous. "H-he appears to have already been cared for. All he needs now is sleep." Law waited a few seconds, before realizing that the only proper bed on the ship, besides the captain's, is already taken by Luffy.

"But where can he sleep?" He asks the men. "The bed in my office**13** is already taken…" Ben, who has been quietly standing there all this time, speaks up. "Don't worry. Someone is already taking care of it."

* * *

My – fairly short – slumber was rudely interrupted by a man who pretty much barged into the room. As the room wasn't lit, he looked around first, seemingly confused he couldn't see properly. It felt like minutes passed, and maybe they did, before he finally noticed me lying in the bed.

"Eh… can I help you?" I ask, sort of nervous that I might have done something wrong. "I need to show you around." The man says in a very rude manner. "Ehhh… let me sleep a bit more, first…" I say as my sleep caught up to me. The man became annoyed. "When I say I'm going to show you around," he grabbed me and pulled me out of the bed, "then I'm going to show you around."

Not wanting to test this man's temper, I cooperated and put on the clothes that the kid from before prepared for me.

The 'tour' around the ship was awkward to say the least. The man didn't even bother to tell me his name and it felt like he'd much rather be somewhere else than be stuck with me. He barely spoke, and when he did it were very short sentences. Things like 'This is where we eat' and 'This is where we sleep' were pretty much the only things he wanted to say.

At the end of our so called 'tour' he started to walk off, without saying anything. "Wait," I yell after him, "am I supposed to be anywhere at some point?" The man stopped and turned around. He appeared to be thinking for a few seconds before finally saying something that consisted of more than a few words.

"Well, I suppose the captain might want to see you, but I think that can wait 'till tomorrow…" the man says, whilst thinking very deeply. "Oh! We always have a 'drinking and singing' night on… on, well, nights." With that, the man left, leaving me on the deck, without anyone to talk to.

* * *

In the captain's cabin were the two older brothers standing in front of the captain's desk. The captain himself was sitting in a big, very expensive looking chair. On the desk were four red wine-glasses**14**, half filled with – obviously – red wine.

"Tonight we drink, men!" Says the captain in a happy, but still authoritative, voice. "My brother couldn't have come at a better time. You see, where I smuggle items, he smuggles… other things." Bob, the brother that showed Luffy 'around', enters the captain's cabin. The captain himself stands up and grabs one of the glasses.

Motioning for the brothers to also grab their glasses, he walks towards a door at the side of the room. "Me and my brother had an… argument a few years ago. I've felt bad about this for a very long time… that's why I got him something _special_." He opens the door, and a girl no older than fourteen falls out.

With long, dark hair and a tender body, she could easily pass as the most beautiful girl in the world, if not the most beautiful human**15**. Her mouth is covered with a cloth, preventing her from speaking out. She looks up to the four men in fear, afraid of what they might do to her.

"My brother deals in… items like her. It will be my gift to him, as an excuse of what happened all those years ago." The captain turns away from the little girl and now faces the B-brothers**16**. "Tomorrow is a good day, lads. Drink!"

* * *

**On the ship, 21:37**

We left port a few hours ago. The sun is setting, and there's a slight breeze in the air. In the distance I can see a storm, but it shouldn't get close to us. Or well, that's what the navigator said anyway. It's still strange, though. The fact that I can walk around again… I feel _free_. Or, I sort of feel free. It feels like I'm being watched, like I'm being judged for my every move…

And that after only a few weeks in captivity.

The people on the ship are nice. They don't seem to really bother themselves with me. Maybe because they think I'm too young, or maybe they think I don't want to hear about the girls they got laid with that night.

Well, they're right about that.

Sadly enough, I'm a good hearer. Either that, or they are loud speakers. Not that it matters, it doesn't change the fact I don't care about how Fred met this girl with 'the biggest ass ever'**17** and 'long blond hair that makes you want to…' ehh, forget about that last part.

Not that it matters. I don't mind being alone right now. Because soon, real soon…

I'll be back home.

* * *

The captain is sitting all alone in his cabin, looking through some papers. Out of nowhere, he hears knocking on his door. "Who's there?" He shouts to the door. He was not expecting any visitors right now. He did not get an answer. Grumbling, he walks up to the door and opens it.

* * *

"H-elp…" Asks Law, as he stumbles out of his office. A man was just walking past, noticing the young boy. "L-law? What happened!" Asks the man. He looks at Law, and can see blood oozing out of his chest. "H-e i-is insane… w-we need to st-stop hi-m…" The man became nervous. "Who, who Law?" Law coughs up blood, and talking was clearly hurting him.

"Th-that m-an will kill th-e c-c-c-captain…"

* * *

"Ah, Jacob, come in, come in!" Says Gary Heavenswood to his twin brother, who knocked on the door not long before. "Do you want some wine, perhaps? I've got some of the most expensive brands." Ex-captain Kingshair does not respond. He simply walks into the room, looking sternly at his twin.

The mood in the room was not good, and that whilst this was supposed to be a good evening. Heavenswood did not like this, not at all. "Why are you not answering me? Are you still upset about back then? Is that it?"

Kingshair still does not respond. He looks at his brother, slowly walking up to him. "Wh-what are you-" Kingshair took out a knife that he had been hiding. His twin was still walking backwards. "Wh-why, brother? Did it really upset you that much? I-I want to make things right! I even got you a g-gift?"

The captain's brother finally spoke. However, he did not stop his assault, and continued walking up to his brother with the knife in his hand. "A gift?" He asks, in a surprised but vicious tone.

"Y-y-yes, she's in the cupboard over there" He said while pointing to the door at the side of the room. However, this did not stop his twin. "I cannot sense her…" Says Kingshair, while sniffing the air, as if he can smell people.

"Even if she was there, she is not there now."

* * *

"TORNADO!" Screams one of the crew, while pointing at the small hurricane that was quickly spinning over to our ship. The storm that shouldn't have come anywhere close to us, was right in our face now. Everybody was running around, screaming.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO!"

"WHERE'S THE CAPTAIN!"

"GOD HELP US!"

And me? I could only look at the natural disaster, that was so close now to the ship. _This can't be happening. I'm so close, so fucking close… it's as if the world is against me… _**Maybe it is. Maybe God is looking down on you right now, laughing.**

I did not take note of the strange voice. Instead, I saw a girl at the end of the ship, looking at the storm. Now, I have not been on this ship for too long, but as far as I know, there are no girls on board. _And especially not any as good looking as her._

"You should get away from here, find shelter!" I scream at her. Of course, we're out on the ocean in the middle of a storm… it's not like we have anywhere to run. Some people were jumping in the sea, as if that would save them.

"THE DOCTOR IS WOUNDED!" Screams a man to deaf ears.

Nobody was thinking about other people, they were only thinking about how they could save themselves.

"WHERE'S THE GODDAMN CAPTAIN!" Screams someone else, for a second time.

He's right, though. _Where is the captain?_

* * *

The captain was cornered by his twin brother. A knife at his neck, and a storm raging outside, things did not look well. "Ple-ease, Jacob, have mercy! If I don't get out there right now, everybody on this ship will die, including you!"

His twin laughs at this. "Oh really? Well, that's your problem isn't it, _little Jacob_?" He says with a wide grin on his face, clearly enjoying the situation. "I have already escaped death twice, God must really love me! _You_, however…

"God must really hate _you…_" He laughs again. "You should see your face!" He says, while stepping even closer to his brother. "It is covered in fear, you look like a man who is about to die!" He says, laughing again. "_Oh_ _wait…_"

"You are…" His grin becomes even wider, while his brother becomes more scared. "PLEASE, Jacob, PLEASE!" He pleads to his brother, but to no avail. "Goodbye, _little Jacob…_" The captain screams, but nobody could hear it because of the storm. And then, after a quick slice, he drops to the ground, dead.

* * *

The storm continues raging on, and more people jump overboard, hoping the sea will be their rescue.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING GODDAMN CAPTAIN!" Says the same man for a third time, however nobody knows – or cares.

"GARY HEAVENSWOOD, EX-FAMILYHEAD AND CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP, IS NO MORE!" Screams Kingshair, who just walked outside of the cabin, covered in blood.

"You should really be careful!" I scream to the girl, hoping to catch her attention. I walk up to her, very slowly and carefully

"I KILLED YOUR CAPTAIN!"

The girl turns around and looks at me, her beautiful face looking straight into mine. If I didn't know any better, I could swear that she was smiling.

"GOD SAVE US ALL"

The tornado comes even closer.

"I've finally found you," says the girl as she grips on to me.

The tornado sucked in the ship.

And then everything went black.

**End of Chapter 10**

**1.**** Just think of Chopper's room in this case, because we all know how original I am T_T**

**2.**** During this time, Law is 14**

**3.**** Law has a Devil Fruit himself and during Luffy's sleep he noticed Luffy had a Devil Fruit of some kind**

**4.**** Jeez this was a hard one to figure out... in Japan they use a different blood type system, so all the answers I found was F... apparently this means B. Now, I dropped biology as soon as I could, so I never actually got too much of this blood type bullshit and what I did get was in Dutch... so I'm going to skip the positive/negative crap**

**5.**** This is how I explain the fact Luffy's been getting hurt by normal attacks xD I don't even know what the exact specifics of phantom pains are and if you can even cure it with normal pills lol, but at least this makes up for my past mistakes, right guys? Right? Guys...?**

**6.**** I'm not sure if I was clear about this, but these guys are smugglers. That's why the people in the last chapter didn't want Luffy's parents to complain to the marines, or they would be found out**

**7.**** I'm kind of trying something out here. I'm giving out more information about certain characters, in the hope that, even though they may not have such a big role in the story, they will still seem interesting and more human. Please tell me if you like this information or not, **_**as I would love to know**_

**8.**** Bill, Ben and Bob… yeah…**

**For those who want to be sure (it isn't too obvious as their names are way too similar) Bill is the oldest brother, Ben is the middle brother and Bob is the youngest one. Bill is the strong alpha-male type, Ben is the always-nervous smart type (and sometimes a little self-conscious as well) and Bob is the idiotic third child that must have somehow been hit on his head before he was even born. He's also **_**very**_** self-conscious as he, as a child, was always scolded on how he was too dumb for his own good. He therefore will usually keep his mouth shut… for now.**

**By the way, in case you're wondering, yes, I get confused by their names too. So there **_**might**_** be a slight mistake with their names here and there.**

**If you want to know more about the three, read their character profile below.**

**9.**** Please note that the ex-captain wasn't actually possessed, but that he has become insane. Before, he was acting, trying to appear weak to get some attention. But now he has become his 'new' insane self, and therefore his 'look' changed.**

**10.**** If you want to know why Gary's last name is different from his twin brother's name, you can read the character's profile below**

**11.**** I never really told you guys what the old captain looks like… I'll start to describe people's appearances a lot more from now on, to give a better image of what it all looks like**

**12.**** Little Jacob is the nickname Tagur gave his twin brother, Gary. Tagur was always bigger than his brother, and since his second name is Jacob he usually calls his twin 'Little Jacob', much to Gary's annoyance**

**13.**** Is it an office? I didn't want to say room, because else people might think Law sleeps there, even though it's only for the patients **

**14.**** So I'm not too sure how many people have been educated in the etiquette, but there is a difference in red- and white wineglasses. The round ones are for red wine, and the high ones are for white wine**

**15.**** Before people will start screaming 'OMG its boa lmg pro skillz swag', please mind that it's not her… sort of. Everything about her will be explained next chapter… just understand that right now, she's Serana, named after my favorite NPC from Skyrim :3**

**Please note that she's 13, instead of the 19 she's actually supposed to be… this is a fanfic, and I have to adjust the ages so that they work for my story… I hope this doesn't confuse anyone.**

**16.**** 'B-brothers' or 'B-bros' are the nicknames that I came up with for them, so you don't get confused as much**

**17.**** Guys look at girl's asses, right? Too be honest, I don't really know, but things like Nicki Minaj clearly tell me that the bigger they are, the better or something like that.**

…

**It sounds kind of gross…**

_**Pre-shots for next chapter**_

"**We cannot leave this island, and we cannot enter it either."**

"**I have surpassed all aspects of a human being…"**

"**Do you understand, Luffy?"**

"**I have been waiting for you, Strawkid."**

_**A/N**_

**Honestly, it might have taken a while, but this chapter is huuuuuge. This chapter really does fit the title of 'Extravaganza', as it is the tenth and the biggest. Of course, around 2000 words are my notes… but let's just ignore that, OK?**

**I hope the end bit felt really confusing, because that was EXACTLY what I wanted with that bit. I wanted for it to be really confusing and feel like it was all over the place. I hope I managed to do just that (in a good way) ^.^**

**I reread all the chapters not too long ago. Besides noticing a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes I failed to notice at the time, I also noticed that my writing skill had improved substantially. I'm starting to use more 'difficult' words and stuff.**

**Next chapter will be some sort of 'filler' thing. Sort of. The story will still continue and it will have some important stuff in it, it will just have a 'filler' kind of story around it.**

**Anyway, here's a few profiles about the characters that have been introduced in this story:**

**CHARACTER PROFILES**

_Quick note: I advise reading most of these (or at least skim them) if you want to know more about the story and its characters, as these sometimes include possible hints concerning their future._

**Luffy**

**Full name: **_**Luffy D. Monkey**_

**Age: **_**7**_

**Gender: **_**Male**_

**Alias: **_**Strawhat or Strawkid**_

**Birthplace: **_**East Blue**_

**Relatives: **_**Ace D. Portgas (adopted brother), Sabo (adopted brother), Garp D. Monkey (grandfather), Dragon D. Monkey (father), Curly Dadan (foster mother)**_

**Description: **_**His long life dream is to become the pirate king. Told by his role model, Shanks, that he shouldn't follow his dream until he's ten years older, he stayed at home. His grandfather, Garp, did not take kindly to the new dream and dropped him off at Dadan's hideout, which houses mountain bandits. There he met his two brothers, who he had adventures with. They made their own treehouse, which they resided in from there on. Not long after, Luffy was abducted by Tagur Kingshair, to sell him as a slave. Luffy, overcome by rage and… something more sinister, hurt the slave-driving **_**(*haha, get it?) **_**captain. He assumed he killed the older man, however, he survived and is coming back for revenge…**_

**Tagur**

**Full name: **_**Tagur Jacob Kingshair**_

**Age: **_**35**_

**Gender: **_**Male**_

**Alias: **_**Jacob**_

**Birthplace: **_**West Blue**_

**Relatives: **_**Gary Heavenswood (twin brother)**_

**Description: **_**When he and his twin brother were born, they were quickly dropped off at the sidewalk of a busy street. Without parents and no place they could call home, they got through their childhood mostly suffering of draught, starvation and disease. Most people ignored them and usually they didn't have more than one loaf of bread a week. Hoping for a better life, they went into pirating. Through hardship they lived on together, until they got separated during a storm at the age of 12. Tagur himself continued pirating and did so for the rest of his life, gaining a small fortune which is in his house on Sabaody Archipelago. He didn't meet his brother again until they were 25. They tried working together, however found that they could not. They don't see each other very often and, when they do, it does not last very long. Recently, he heard through peculiar sources of a child that has eaten a devil fruit. Knowing of their worth on the slave markets, he acted very quickly and kidnapped that child. When he heard that the child, Luffy, had a family, he was annoyed. He knew what it was like to be taken away from your brother, and felt bad for the child. As the child brought him a near-death experience, he does not feel bad anymore, and he would do anything to ruin Luffy's life.**_

**Gary**

**Full name: **_**Gary Heavenswood**_

**Real name: **_**Gary Willem Kingshair**_

**Age: **_**35**_

**Gender: **_**Male**_

**Alias:**_** Little Jacob**_

**Birthplace: **_**West Blue**_

**Relatives: **_**Tagur Kingshair (twin brother), Lea Heavenswood (foster sister), Maria Heavenswood (foster mother)**_

**Description: **_**When he and his twin brother were born, they were quickly dropped off at the sidewalk of a busy street. Without parents and no place they could call home, they got through their childhood mostly suffering of draught, starvation and disease. Most people ignored them and usually they didn't have more than one loaf of bread a week. Hoping for a better life, they went into pirating. Through hardship they lived on together, until they got separated during a storm at the age of 12. Even though his brother continued as a pirate, he himself got taken in by the Heavenswood family, at the time one of the most influential families in West Blue. When he was 19, his foster father, Velen Heavenswood, was involved in the famous 'Heavenswood scandal' and they lost a lot of their power and influence. Quickly after, his father died of a disease and, as stated in Velen's will, he was to become the new family head. The family however did not agree with an outsider being put in charge, and as they were already upset because of their loss of wealth, they banned him. Without any money or a home, he went into smuggling. Officially he is still the head of his family, whilst unofficially belonging to his little sister, Lea. He proudly uses his former foster family's name, and still considers himself a part of this family.**_

**The B-bros**

**Full names: **_**Bill, Ben and Bob Basingsen**_

**Ages: **_**25 (Bill), 22 (Ben) and 19 (Bob)**_

**Genders: **_**Male**_

**Aliases: **_**None**_

**Birthplaces: **_**North Blue**_

**Relatives: **_**Each other (half-brothers), Betty Basingsen (aunt)**_

**Description: **_**Each brother has the same mother, but a different father. Their mother was a prostitute, and she usually used pills for birth control. However, sometimes she was too drunk to actually remember to use one, and over the course of 6 years three 'beautiful' children were born. Quickly after Bob was born, she died of some unexplainable circumstances, and they were taken in by their aunt, Betty. Their aunt owned a farm, where they grew up until Bob reached the age of 17. The three are inseparable and do not often leave each other's company. Bill is usually considered the oldest and the strongest, whilst Ben is considered the weakest but the smartest. Bob is often considered to not actually be of any use. He does not speak much, and when he does, it often makes you want to hit him on the head. The three have been working as mercenaries for the past 2 years, and are willing to take any job as long as it gives them a lot of money very quickly. **_


	11. FINAL CHAPTERNOTE

**Hey guys. I'm not dead! Yaaay! Now, I have good news and bad news. The bad news seems pretty obvious, I think. Basically, this will be the last Author's Note for this story. I will not continue working on this story and, therefore, it is discontinued. **

**However, this story WILL stay on the website. I won't do anything to it from now on, but if you want to read it, you still can.**

**Now, the good news.**

**I will remake this story! Yaaaaaaay!**

**The next story will be better and make more sense. I won't do anything weird to it, even though it might have a few OCs, but it will simply be… better. The general story will be the same, but different. Very, very different, but at the same time similar… I hope. Haven't actually started writing it yet, so maybe I shouldn't make these hasty promises I won't live up to xD**

**So yeah. It will either come out tonight or tomorrow. Depends on if I get the prologue done in time. It won't be a long prologue, only a few hundred words. Probably even less, thinking about it. Ah well, I'm sure it will be awesome :D**

**I won't drop any other stories I've got going. The Mystery of One Piece and The Overlord of the Nobles will both be updated… at some point. When I've got more inspiration xD**

**I've got some other things I want to talk about, but I'll probably talk about them in the A/N of the new story. It will mostly be about WHY I want to rewrite it. Also, I will talk a little about why it takes so long.**

**Now, for the last and final time, I will answer the TWO reviews (I'm really disappointed in you guys D:) I got in the past few months.**

**Reviews**

Hjcoco

New chapter pleaseee!

**Well, the new chapter will be in the new story. Sorry for being so late D: Anyway, it will be better, trust me :D**

Chance Green G King

Pretty interesting so far keep up the good work it has potential so don't give up on it

**You said this about chapter 5, which makes me wonder if you read it all. Anyway, I haven't given up on it! I also think it has potential, which is why I am remaking it :D**

**Well guys, I'd like to see you all again on…**

_Darkness Transcending_


End file.
